Unvieling truths
by FallenHope-Angel
Summary: Disclaimer i do not own beyblade/characters. i own story line and made up characters. Kai is about to reveal some truths that should never come to light. like his blindness.
1. It has only just begun

Hello. My name is Kai Alexander Hiwatari. My life shrouded by mystery and shadows, but my biggest secret is my blindness. I was born blind and that explains my uncanny ability to know how people are close to me. I have never seen the faces of anyone I hold dear and not even my best friends know of my blindness. The Blitzkrieg boys. The only ones who know is me and my grandfather who is still on the run from the law along with Boris.

"Yo K-man! The little dudes want you to make a speech." Grandfather Granger said to me as I got up and walked out of the arena. I wouldn't be able to find the mic stand so I would rather act cold. I have been because I don't know how to act so I keep my emotions hidden. My acute hearing helps me act as if I could see. So I tend to panic when my hearing is blocked.

"Kai! Get over here." Tala called to me as I followed his voice and made it to stand just a bit behind him. I heard someone whisper my name and my sixth sense. I don't know what to actually call it but I guess it would go along the lines of telekinesis or something like that. I followed the voice and found my ears got covered and I lost control. I felt things start blowing up and catching fire. I launched the person who held me and heard an all to familiar scream. It was the one person I couldn't bear to hurt. It was Kisa.

"Kai what the hell di" I got up and felt around for her body until I reached her hand. I grabbed her hand and willed for her to awaken and she did.

"Kai… is that you… I am so sorry I snick up on you." She said and I picked her up and held her in my arms until Spencer took her away.

"Kai? Hey Kai?" who said that? I couldn't tell where it was coming from and I couldn't use my abilities or powers again because then they would find me. I got up and felt my hand brush a piece of cloth. I lifted my hands up and touched someone's neck, I slid my hands higher and felt a face.

"w-w-Who are you?" I heard myself ask and hated myself for not keeping the fear out of it. I felt the person grasp my hands and touch my cheeks. They pulled me into a hug and I realized how cold I felt.

"Not now. Not now. I want Kisa!" I yelled and forced myself to sleep for fear of losing control or worse a breakdown. I let myself fall into the boys embrace and sleep. I woke up I guess sometime later to feel someone in my arms. Kisa, it was Kisa. She was Marlin's sister. I promised that I would always protect her and to do that I had to send far away. I heard the door open which lead me to believe that I was in a room on a bed. I always was a bit on the slow side for being a genius. Not my fault though, blames the blindness.

"So you gonna tell us why you didn't tell us you were blind?"

"I'm not blin… okay so I am." I responded as Kisa elbowed me and I couldn't help but smile since she was the only one to get me to open up a bit. I sat up and pulled on my ear from habit as to tell a secret. I don't want to tell them I mean not after the justice five tournament. I thought I had no reason to have to tell anyone anything anymore. But like my nightmares, it has only just begun.


	2. Explainations and desertations

'thoughts'

[other language]

_flashback_

"talking"

(Kisa p.o.v.)

I watched as Kai paced around the room almost running into things but narrowly missing them. He sighed and leaned on the wall trying to think of a way to explain everything to everyone. 'Oh Kai I wish I could help you.' I thought as I ran a hand through my orange hair and tied it into a bun. Kai walked over and sat on the bed beside me and started to braid. Kai got up and stood up I helped him to the center of the room where he took a deep breath.

"Alright everyone outside, in. I don't want to have to explain myself twice… or even once." The mentioned people all stepped in a Kai looked to me, well above me.

"The area secure?" I looked around the hotel room and closed the curtains so that no one could see his displays.

"The area is secure sir. Just, kidding. All clear." I responded as he sighed and took another deep breath.

"First off, my name is not Kai Alexander. It is Nicholai. Nicholai Hiwatari. And ever since I was born I have been gifted by these powers and abilities. There are so many that I can't show you but I can tell you about them. Some I can show you such as." I got up and put my hand in front of his sure that he had heard the movements since he grabbed my hand. He walked right through me and then pulled me behind him.

"Hello Mr. Dickenson." He greeted the moment the door opened showing them that he could see the future. He frowned as he turned to glare at the floor.

"You promised that you wouldn't try to fight for custody. You lost again." He said bluntly revealing that he could also see the past with out having to touch anyone. I saw him clench his hands and I hugged to keep him calm. His knuckles were turnig white and he was doing his best to not cry.

"You promised you would stop that! Braidon already paid for my mistakes!" he cried as tears began to fall down his face and his hair was swaying as the windows opened.

"Kai! No don't, please." I begged and saw that he was no longer awake and doing this out of fear. 'I beg for your forgiveness Kai.' I thought as I let go of him and slapped him. He woke up and everything stopped floating and everyone hit the floor roughly.

"I just want it all to end Kisa." I heard him whisper as he sank to the floor and removed a locket from around his neck.

"I never got to see his face like he promised I would someday. I never saw anyone's face. Not even Marlin's face… when I killed her." I covered my mouth and took a step back as tears slid down my face and poured down in streams on Kai's. he looked up and and smiled at where he heard my sobs.

"If she were, to ever find out. Then tell her the name. Your true name is Kisa Hikari nightingale. And hope that she finds the mother and father that never loved me but her. Who I so selfishly took away from her happiness." He said and then motioned to the door that he opened with his mind.

"I am so sorry for the pain that I have caused you and hope that just like your sister you forgive me." He got up and made his way to the door. He didn't turn back but he did whisper a silent thank you to Mr. Dickenson for trying again to set him free. I wanted to stop him but it hurt to much. The others were in shock. I placed my hand over my heart and did my best to stop myself from running after Kai.

"Good bye and thank you." The wind whispered as he vanished.


	3. To the ends of the ends of the earth

'thoughts'

[other language]

_flashback_

"talking"

(Kai's/ Nicholai's p.o.v)

I had left the hotel about three days ago and I was so miserable. But I had serenity and Braidon by my side. I was so naturally in tune with the spirit realm that I could speak to the deceased. I was never lonely in the Abbey with them. Course the bad ones always hurt me and no one would notice. Serenity was our older sister who was murdered for trying to save us just as my older twin Braidon died for me asking Mr. Dickenson to set us free. Well they have been my eyes telling me where to move so I do not bump into things. I was currently in hiding since no doubt Voltaire was looking for me.

"Kai?" I was so lost in my thoughts and listening to directions I failed to notice my surroundings. 'Sis. Bro. Who are they?' 'They are all the teams. Kisa is not with them.' I turned around and began to walk at a quicker pace because I could hear them following. I began running as they sped up and then I heard the screeching of tires. 'Move to the left Kai!' my siblings shouted and I ended up summer salting to do so. I wanted so bad not too but then I would break my silent promise.

"_Kai?" I turned to follow the voice and found that I almost bumped into someone. I felt my hands being grasped by someone with wet hands. They reeked of blood and I knew why. I reached my hands to touch the face of the boy in front of me. The felt, sad and pained._

"_Nii… I am so sorry." He hugged me unintentionally hurting me with the blade embedded in his chest. _

"_Kai I promise you that you will get… out of here some day."_

"_I promise you that I will never stop fighting for my life and neither will I lose my spirit." I whispered as I sank to the floor with him as he breathed his last breath._

"_I promise."_

I snapped out of my trance and dodged the hand that went to help me up. I lost my voice after my silent thank you to everyone. I was on all alert and my whole body was tense just trying to not let disappointment come to mind. I forced my self to walk away and the moment I turned the corner I picked up my speed and ran with all the strength I had. No one could keep up with me when I ran full speed. I wasn't dubbed the speeding bullet for nothing. I was back at my old hide out with the blade sharks.

"I sometimes wish that I could fly. Hold me tightly in your arms tonight." Nii and Nee sang to me as I laid down on the cold floor and went to sleep. I stirred in my sleep when I heard a noise and got up. I rubbed my eyes and listened to the noises of voices. 'No! Not now!' I thought as the voices were getting closer so I quietly made my way to the beydish. I was always able to make it in and monitor the progress of my teammates because I had Serenity and Braidon to tell me what to do. I cursed as I sneezed a quiet sneeze but loud enough for any Abbey child to hear.

"Kai come out. We know your there." I was trapped and there was nothing that I could do. I raised my hand and tensed as I heard the movement of a swinging fist. Someone's fist slammed into my left cheek and sent me to the floor. 'No. Boris and Voltaire can't have found me now.' 'No Kai. It is not them.' I bit my lip to keep from crying as the one who hit me pulled me into a hug and cried on my shoulder.

"Why are you always doing this? Why do you have to cause such pain? Why won't you answer me?" Tala exclaimed hysterically and left me feeling guilty. 'How can I possibly tell them that I could no longer speak? How could I tell them anything by using my powers or abilities since they won't understand?' I felt the body go limp and felt panic grip my heart as Nii had done the same thing. I shook the body and felt tears rundown my face and tried so hard to make them stop. 'I was used to this. I have to force myself, I have to.' I couldn't keep up my thinking because a pulse stopped as the boy was only sleeping probably from exhaustion. Everyone of the Blade breakers and Blitzkrieg boys were sleeping.

"Kai." Tala whispered as he wrapped his arm around me subconsciously. I lifted the other bladers and laid them down gently next to us. I created an illusion for them so it felt real to them but to me it was all fake. To make them happy I would go to the ends of the earth.


	4. Relapse

'thoughts'

[other language]

_flashback_

"talking"

(Tala's p.o.v.)

I woke up and saw that I was laying in a king sized bed with Kai in my arms. He was ice cold, so I covered him up and held him. I woke up again and this time I was on the cold floor of the beydish in Kai's hideout. He was burning up and his face was extremely pale except for the tint of red on his nose and cheeks. I picked him up and covered his sensitive ears before calling out to the others to wake up. I let Spencer have a look at him and watched as he would mumble something to Ian every few seconds. He and Ian were always together like me and Kai were. Bryan was always with one of us at one time or another. But it was only because of how we were raised in the abbey. Fire and Ice, Water and Earth, and you could pair wind with anyone.

"Tala, Kai's mute so he won't be able to respond and his fever is a severe case of pneumonia." He stated as Ian glared at the sky way and cursed in Russian for those who had a kind heart. He never liked to curse in a language that others knew because he was well mannered. I ran a hand through my hair and remembered what Kisa said.

"_Kai, he uses his abilities and powers for good. But he overexerts his self and goes onto a relapse. He gets terribly sick and I fear that he will soon head for another one. Find him quickly and tell him forgivingness is but a rose in which we must care for to earn."_ I smiled as Kai curled into a ball and grasped onto my shirt snuggling into my chest. I carried Him and laid him down on a bed that was on the sky line of the building. We made it back to the Suite under our name and tucked Kai into bed. She never told us how to fix him if he were to have a relapse. I vaguely wondered if he had many of these relapses and how he managed to hide everything the way he did.

"_Nicholai?"_

"_Yes. That is his true first name. Kai is his second name, but it was changed to Alexander for the reason that Voltaire wanted it to be so. Kai was able to hide everything because he had his twin brother and older sister to guide him in everything. Because of his blindness he never learned to write and the reason why Voltaire was relentless on him. Why he wanted him to be perfect because he could not truly be the perfect weapon. Hence, the you know. [Experiments and punishments]_

"Tala?" I turned to Spencer and saw a concerned look on his face as he looked at Bryan. He was beating his self in the corner blaming his self for something.

[Bry?] he looked at me and then at the floor guiltily. He glanced at Kai and then me before breaking down into sobs.

[I could've have stopped all of this if I hadn't of moved away from the door. If I had not let him pass by me he wouldn't be so sic-] the window was blown open and Kai or rather Nicholai now. He was sitting up and waving his hands in the air making gestures. I couldn't understand but I knew that it was another language he was taught to speak or sign. That was it! Sign language. I learned once from Kai a few words. I walked over and had him sign it again.

"I am sorry. I have been selfish and foolish. Nicolai said." I translated as he rubbed his eyes and leaned on me. I felt him take in shuddering breaths as he forced the tears that threatened to spill back but failed. I held him as he cried and let myself cry along with him. For when ever he was in pain I was as well and vice-versa. Together we would get through this no matter what. Because he and I were bonded long ago, we five all were. Like fire and ice, water and earth, and wind bonded to all. It was a cruel experiment that severely messed with us all. Nicolai suffered meltdowns and breakdowns that were catastrophic. I lowered him back down onto the bed and closed the window. The curtains were dark so no one would be able to see what goes on in here.

"We will all take shifts watching him until he is fit to walk on his own two feet." I stated going into leader mode as Ian dubbed it from playing one of his internet games. I watched as he slept when I started messing with his hair.

"But how is that possible? Kai wakes up at the sound of a pin drop." Ray stated in disbelief at how I touch him and he still sleeps.

"Because when Nicolai is around people he can trust he will sleep through a hurricane unless he senses hostile energy. When near not trusted people he will wake at any sound.


	5. Open wounds

'thoughts'

[other language]

_flashback_

"talking"

(Ian's p.o.v.)

I woke up with someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see a distressed Bryan and frantic Tala. I looked to the bed and saw that Kai was not there at all. I cursed before turning on my laptop to see where he had gotten to. It showed that Nicolai had phased out of Tals arms and walked to the door. He pointed up and phased through the door. We all ran to the roof and met the blade breakers on the stairs since the elevator was broken. We didn't know that though until Tyson complained as usual. Now I think I know why Kai was afraid of elevators. He couldn't see and it was rational to see something not seen. When we made it to the door we heard a voice.

"In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Than spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]  
How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?

Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough

And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault

[Chorus]

Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end??

You can't stop me from falling apart [3X]  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.

[Chorus]

Nii… san. Why did she do it? Why would she do that and then give me back my voice?" I heard Nicolai say as Spencer opened the door to see him with his knees drawn to his chest. Arms wrapped around them securely to protect his self. It was pouring and yet he was able to sound that loud through all the noise. Tala had run to him and covered him in his orange and white jacket.

"Nicolai. I thought that I'd never hear your voice again." Tala sobbed despairingly as he hugged Kai. This rain was only going to make his fever worse. Nicolai didn't say anything as Spencer picked him up. Nor did he say anything when Tyson asked him a question. He was shutting his self up. He didn't want to talk to us. It hurt for me to realize this and decided not to tell the others since they seemed hopeful. I was always the logical one. Tala the dreamer. Spencer the mature one. Bryan the sensitive one. And lastly, Kai. No it was Nicolai. He was always the one that never knew what to do. He could do just about anything but he was so pessimistic about everything he did. He was always second guessing his self. No matter what the situation was.

"Ian. Hey Ian come on! You know you want to." Tala sang as he rubbed his cheek on Nicolai's. He had always said something about them being warm and soft. Being the logical one I didn't believe him. But, when he got Spence and Bry to blush. Because of it. I did what anyone of my age would do. I did the same and then sulked in a corner for being wrong. I was cursing Tala for being right and Nicolai for having such warm cheeks. But I was dragged out of my corner by Spence who was trying to cheer me up. Key word trying.

"Come on Ian so I was right for once. You still beat me by god knows how much." Tala exclaimed as Tyson stared at him like a freak. It might be cuz we're showing emotions. I began to laugh evilly to scare him and earned a squeal that caused us all to laugh our heads off. Although, I think it ended up sounding as cackling. I stopped when I saw Nicolai sit up in bed.

"Stop that you morons. You sound retarded. And give me the face either. I can hear you cursing me Tala." He said and laid back down lifting up his hand. A stiletto appeared and he tossed it at the door the moment it opened to reveal an angry kitty. Called Lee that is.

"YOU! Because of you my sister was taken away from me! Your stupid Grandfather took her!" Nicolai had immediately bolted up and got out of bed only to sink to his knees in pain. He clutched at his head and vomited blood. He seemed to be mumbling something. But I couldn't hear it because the kid was still screaming at Nicolai. I watched as he made his way over to the distraught boy and placed a hand onto his chest. Lee fainted and Nicolai began to fall forward but didn't fall thanks to Max catching him. He laid him down on the ground and glanced worriedly at him then at me. But why me?

"Hey Ian. What's wrong? You're crying." I blinked as I knew why me eyes burned and everything was fuzzy. I nodded and only ended up with more tears spilling down my face. Spencer kneeled before and wiped them away.

"Now what is wrong young one?"

"He's shutting up again. He's starting to do it all over again and I know what he's gonign to do when he wakes up. I don't want him to leave again. We just got him back!" I cried into his chest as he ruffled my hair and tried to comfort me. I felt myself scowl at the behavior but let it slide. He was always treating me like a kid but I liked it. Just like I know that Nicolai likes it when we show. Er, I mean tell him we care.

"Kai! No stay down you're to ill!" Max's pleas falling on deaf ears as Nicolai stood up and opened the door. Nicolai smiled at us and then vansished leaving behind a message that was whispered by the wind.

"Do not worry for I shall return as I have always. Just as the phoenix rises from its ashes I do as well. Farewell until the next that we meet brothers."


	6. profiles

**Hikari Tao**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: same day as Kai's only two hours earlier.**

**Hair: Midnight blue like the back of Kai's hair. Waist length.**

**Eyes: crimson like Kai.**

**Height: 5'4 (Since Kai is like the second shortest member in the blitzkrieg/demolition boy.)**

**Powers: telekinesis, pyrokenesis, and can make things explode just by thinking it. (Kai has all these abilities.)**

**Abilities: to see all good things in the future.**

**Yami Tao**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: same day as Kai's only two hours earlier.**

**Hair: Grey like the front of Kai's hair. Waist length.**

**Eyes: green like Dranzer.**

**Height: 5'4 (Since Kai is like the second shortest member in the blitzkrieg/demolition boy.)**

**Powers: Psychic, control the weather, can create a vortex to a parallel dimension. **

**(Kai has all these abilities.)**

**Abilities: to see all bad things in the future.**

**Nikolai Kai Hiwatari**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: August 2****nd**** 2:00 am.**

**Hair: front is stormy grey and back is Midnight blue. Shoulder length hair kept in a ponytail in the back.**

**Eyes: crimson.**

**Height: 5'4.**

**Nickname: Nicky**

**Powers: Psychic, control the weather, can create a vortex to a parallel dimension, pyrokenesis, and can make things explode just by thinking it. Phasing through things, creating shields (think sky from spd.), heal, harpy shriek, phoenix cry, astral projection, teleportation. (Many more you just have to read.) Power of persuasion,**

**Abilities: to see all bad things in the future, to see all good things in the future, empathy, see auras, speak with spirits, can see the past, can create an wall of any element, when his eyes glow then whatever someone wishes for comes true, walk into any reflective surface, can change things appearance, create fake realities, dreams, and any other type of thing that you can imagine. Both had an older brother and sister. Captain of Dark Chaos as well as supplier of the things needed.**

**Serenity Liana Hiwatari**

**Age: 17 died at age 10. Kai's Twin sister and Nicky's older sister. **

**Birthday: December 18 with Nicky and with Kai August 2nd**

**Hair: midnight blue**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Height: ?**

**Braidon Sergei Hiwatari**

**Age: 15 died at age eight. Nicky's Twin brother and Kai's older brother.**

**Birthday: August 2****nd**** with Nicky and with Kai December 18**

**Hair: Gray**

**Eyes: ruby**

**Height:?**

**Kai Alexander Hiwatari**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: august 2****nd**** 2:00 a.m.**

**Hair: front is stormy grey and back is Midnight blue. Shoulder length hair kept in a ponytail in the back.**

**Eyes: silver.**

**Height: 5'4.**

**Kai from the parallel dimension he also has the same abilities as Nikolai but the difference is that he can see and is from V-force during the cyber-bit-beast arc. His future is grim and Nikolai's is coming close to ending up like his life. They trade places sometimes but the last time Kai came to Nikolai's lifetime was when he was fourteen when everything went wrong and the Voltaire's met. And this Kai is definitely the parallel version of Nicky if he can see and also has a dark secret. Both had an older brother and sister.**

**Brooklyn Ivanov**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6**

**Hair: orange like Tala**

**Eyes: Emerald green**

**Tala's step brother in Kai's life and Nikolai's life they aren't related.**

**Niko Hiwatari**

**Age: eight**

**Birthday: December 25****th**

**Height: 4'9**

**Hair: lilac with some white hairs looking like highlights **

**Eyes: teal when the light strikes them they look aqua**

**Boy raised in the streets and was captured by Bio-vault soldiers. Brooklyn rescued him and Kai adopted him into the Hiwatari name. Mute, can use sign language.**

**Sasuke Leon Namv**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6**

**Birthday: November 18****th**

**Hair: Raven**

**Eyes: jade green**

**Nickname: Chibi-suke**

**Boy from Nicky's original team, mute and can use sign language. Substitute and errand-boy as well as messenger.**

**Sanie Sonia Mania**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'5**

**Birthday: September 13****th**

**Hair: orange, after experiment crimson**

**Eyes: orange, after experiment brown**

**Nickname: Sonia**

**Girl from Nicky's original team, the mother of them.**

**Strategist and co-tech manager. **

**Nate Demitri Salvos **

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'7**

**Birthday: February 29****th**

**Hair: dark blue, after experiment silver**

**Eyes: silver, after experiment right eye became white**

**Nickname: Demitri or Demi **

**The older brother of Nicky's original team. The team was called Dark Chaos. The medic and tech manager.**

**Dominique Mikhail Valkov**

**Age: sixteen**

**Height: 5'9**

**Birthday: December 25**

**Hair: Black after Experiment black with silver and gold**

**Eyes: Pale blue (blind) after experiment black looking blue (can see)**

**Nickname: Dom, or Mikhail**

**The father of the group and Tala's older brother though Tala doesn't know it. He was the second in command of the team Dark Chaos. Was taken to Sector 6 and never heard of until now. Only he and Nicky have ever survived the Sector 6.**


	7. Wish granted: pain revealed

'thoughts'

[other language]

_flashback_

"talking"

(Spencer's p.o.v.)

It has been well over two weeks since Nicolai left and both Tala and Ian have been sulking non stop. And well Bryan has been rather flustered but won't admit it. Mr. Dickenson said that theses two girls wanted to meet with all of the teams to discuss something rather important. We were currently waiting in a room that had a huge table and over fifty or so chairs. The door opened to reveal to girls that seemed like twins but were complete opposites.

"My name is Hikari Tao."

"My name is Yami Tao."

"And we are the Tao twins as well as Nicolai's twins' sisters. He is our triplet. We have come to give you information and a warning." We waited for them to continue but they didn't. Instead they turned to the white tigers x and the pbb all-starz. They were seething with anger and I for the life of me could not guess why.

"Why do we have to help some selfish, snotty, stuck-up, rich boy like him?" Michael sneered and earned a slap from the one with the Midnight blue hair.

"Never. speak of our brother that way." They said as one and then turned to us.

"Here is your warning. Treat him not as you would a child but as you have always. Trust shall be lost for it is already fragile. If this bond should brake then the worlds will collide. It is inevitable that you will lose it. Fear not though for what can so easily can always be repaired if not the same. New and stronger." As they turned to leave they looked at Tala and Bryan in particular.

"He thrusts his fist upon the post and still insist he sees the ghost." They gasped and looked at the floor guiltily. A ghost of a smile appeared on their faces and then they stepped away from each other to reveal bloody and soaked Nicolai with Mariah in his arms. Lee immediately is at her side talking to her.

"They didn't touch her." He whispered as Lee took her and the twins embraced him. Tears threatened to fall but he held them in and turned to Mr. Dickenson.

"Why did you let them come here? I told you to never let them out of their hiding place. Now he'll find us and I… don't think I can handle more family dying because… of me." He muttered as he tilted his head up to force back the tears. They streamed down his face any way. The twins more like Nicolai when they release their hold on him and smiled at him. He seemed to get the message as he dried his tears and turned to glare at the all-starz who had somehow managed to get in front of them. I watched as the triplets linked pinkies and smiled sadistically. All the light bulbs blew up and the darkness made their eyes glow. Only Nicolai's seemed to grow brightly.

"As you wish." He whispered and a scream was heard. Followed by, sobbing and a voice whispering in Russian. I turned to see Nicolai a younger version. Leaning on the wall, as he supported a girl who looked like Kisa. He gazed around wildly with his blind eyes.

"Hey come on Mar. I went in for the kill but they though I did kill you. You have to make it for Kisa. Please I don't want to have another person's death on my hands. Please you have to mak…e it… No! mar you have to make it! You have to tell her what you told me. Please don't leave me alone in this darkness again… I forced the others to deflect and all I had was you… don't leave me in this… I can't stand the darkness." He cried as a little girl came from the corner. Nicolai shot up and turned her around.

"I'm going to send you away. I promise to protect you Kisa. Stay safe and farewell." He said quickly as she vanished and Boris appeared behind him. We watched as he was tortured for showing weakness. He never screamed or let a tear fall. He did however cry when he was forced to listen to all our cries of pain.

"Emotion is for the weak. Trust is for the weak. I thought you learned this when I had you make that miserable team fall out? All this to save them from the pain of death? Of being fused with their bit beasts light and dark half like you? Of having clones created and then killed before you. For not having your powers? For being a freak?" the words hurt Nicolai but he only turned his head to where our scream were coming from. I watched as he promised to use Black Dranzer to keep us from getting punished. The vision ended and everyone was pale but not as much as us. We were forced to relive the most horrible day in our life. And we hurt Nicolai even though he did it for a good reason.

"Nicolai… we did-" he stuck up his hand and leaned on the wall with his sisters. They threesome then slumped to the ground and held their heads.

"They found us! Stop the white noise. Stop it!" Nicolai screamed hysterically and it began to rain inside of the room.


	8. Enter Sasuke and loss of trust

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

(Ray's p.o.v.)

Faster than I could blink my Neko-jin eyes. The twins vanished with the storm and Nicolai was pinned to the wall by Voltaire's hand on his neck. I watched as he did nothing to stop the hands. The Russian team was extremely pale and trembling. I watched as Nicolai slowly raised a hand and touched Voltaire's face. Voltaire seemed to calm down from the blinding rage he was in and released him. He fell to the floor and held onto the wall for support.

"Why?" he whispered and held his hand up to block a punch from Boris while Voltaire just watched. Pity, and some other emotion flashing through his eyes. I watched as he tossed him like some doll. He quickly stood up and faced Michael.

"Wish he would get what happened to all the innocents."

"No!" Nicolai screamed as his eyes glowed and Boris began to get cut up. He was screaming his head off. Nicolai was covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut. As if, to block out something. I watched as wounds that were healed began to reopen on him. He sank to his knees and shook his head.

"Stop it! Stop the White noise!" he cried desperately as Boris stopped his screaming and lay on the floor silent and still. Yet more wounds opened up on him as well as Nicolai. He was shivering uncontrollably. Voltaire just stood there and smirked sadistically.

"So you have a new ability do you grandson?" he questioned and to his response Nicolai stiffened. He looked up like a deer caught in headlights. I watched as Tala positioned his self in between Voltaire's sight line and Nicolai. I saw Voltaire charge at Tala and Nicolai put his hands up. Then next I saw was him in Tala's arms. Holding his left shoulder and a thought came to my mind.

"I wish Voltaire was back in Russia!" and Nicolai's eyes lit up as well as Voltaire who vanished. Nicolai's twin sisters appeared and took him away from Tala. His wounds healed and he was mumbling under his breath. His faced flushed with pain and fear. He looked about ready to faint. The other Blitzkrieg boys walked over and apologized. I saw Max crying as he stared at the dead body of Boris Balkov.

"Sometimes seeing isn't always the worst thing someone can live with. Sometimes it's what they hear that drives them insane." Nicolai whispered and then he began to tremble slightly in his sisters' hold. He was staring straight into the corpse's eyes.

"Nicolai. We're sorry for the pain we caused you. All the times we never tried to eve-" Tala was cut off as the triplets stared straight him and the others. The three looked very angry.

"Not you too. I expected this from everyone else but not you guys. You know what it's like! You grew up there! You all hate pity as much as I do! And yet that doesn't stop you from having it for me. Is it because now you know more?! Why does everyone have to know anything about me! I nothing special! Nothing important!" he screamed angrily his blind eyes gazing wildly in every direction. His eyes settling on me. They softened as he pleaded. His hand reached up and brushed a stray hair and tucked it behind his left ear.

"Thank you for what you did. But you have only made his job easier as he is now with all his resources. Were he… can finally complete what he built." He said in a daze turning to the door as the police came in and found Nicolai standing over the corpse. The cops demanding to know what happened from him but only received a blank stare. They shook him and he shrugged them off. This disturbed and unnerved everyone. It also seemed familiar.

"Nicolai. Stop this foolishness. Come on now is not the time to shut everything out." Ian begged as tears sprung to his eyes and his fists turning white from gripping Wyborg and his launcher. Spencer saw this and took said items from the boy. The twins shared a look and then faced the police.

"Excuse our brother. He is in shock right now. First off, was that he barged in here and attempted to harm him. Then some sort of strange phenomena occurred and he was on the floor shrieking in pain. We watched as wounds opened and he died." They said making direct eye contact. The police nodded and left. Nicolai snapped out of his reverie as they left and he smiled.

"Didn't think you had it in you Sasuke.(not form the anime Naruto.) I thought you would stay in hiding?" the boy in the vent came out and scoffed. He had pure black hair and jade green eyes. He was a pale as Nicolai and yet he seemed to slip by the Blitzkrieg boys' senses. They always catch everything. He walked straight to Nicolai and grabbed his hand. He placed them on his lips and began to move his lips. Nicolai pulled his hand back and hung his head.

"No. it can't be. They couldn't still be alive after all of this. They were murdered in front of me… I listened to their hearts stop." The boy named Sasuke shook his head and placed Nicolai's hand onto his left arm. I saw words carved but I couldn't read them.

"Then, I didn't really kill Nate and Sanie?"

"No you didn't. they lived but you were sent here before you could find out." Tala and Bryan said and looked at the floor guiltily.

"He thrust his fist upon the post and still insists he sees the ghost. You were right and we just lied."


	9. Nicky and Chibisuke

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

(Sasuke's p.o.v)

I looked at Nicolai's clouded crimson orbs to see pain, Pain and betrayal that, he knew would come but still had Hope that it would not happen. He looked at the ceiling and then towards where I had my hand swinging. I placed his hand on my lips and then mouthed 'I wish Nate and Sanie were here.' I caught him as he fainted from the teleportation that had just taken place.

"You can't take us both, Faust! We wi…ll Nicky? Chibi-suke? What are you two doing in the abbey?" Sanie said calling us by the nick names she gave us. As she took one look at Nicky in my arms and immediately went into mother-hen mode. She placed her hand on his forehead and then shook her head at me a bit worriedly.

"Ah, you worry to much Sanie. He'll be okay with a few hours rest. In fact, we all will. And besides we seem to have ourselves an audience." Nate said as I shook my head to indicate that we were not amongst any enemies.

They both looked awful with dirt and grime yet, looked better than they ever had. Sanie was wearing a tight dark blue shirt that revealed her belly button and the scars that decorated her body. She wore a pair of black jeans that hung a bit loosely from her hips, seeing that she and Nicky were anorexic. She had a purple scarf tied to her waist line as a belt and a long sleeved fingerless glove on her right hand. Nate wore a loose red t-shirt and black gloves that seemed attached, but were not. He had on dark blue shorts that ended a bit below his knees and long black socks.

"Hey Chibi-suke, what are we going to do now that we're out of that hell whole?" I looked at Nate as he carried Nicky in his arms like a fragile child. I smiled and then put my index finger to my temple and tapped twice. 'You think I know?' it meant and he laughed a bit.

"Typical of you not to know well then lettuce look for the pear of a kind." I rolled my eyes as Sanie tried to crack a joke but failed miserably.

Hikari and Yami appeared and transported us back to the hideout in the mansion. The butlers and maids all the time tried to protect us from getting hurt but always failed. So they constantly settled for taking care of us and offering a safe haven. I saw Sanie tie up her crimson hair into a ponytail, and I couldn't help but feel sad. Her hair used to be a light orange until that experiment to give her some of Nicky's powers went wrong. When ever the scientist tried to merge the Nicky's powers with another child, something would happen. There were only five children they tried it on, and it never worked not even on the clones who forced themselves to sleep until Nicky woke them.

"You alright?" I nodded to Nate and looked at his right eye that was pure white when it used to be silver. I lost my voice because of it, and the twins both lost the ability to hear in one ear: Hikari in the left ear and Yami in the right, which is why they always stood by each other. I stepped into our shared room and saw that it hadn't changed since the last day we came here, when we were eleven. we were fifteen now, Kai and the twins are almost fifteen. Nate was currently scratching his snow white, hair another perk from the experiment, and that one was the one that signaled a halt on his progress to merge with the powers. We all went twice or three times and were always stopped when we were near death, although they never stopped trying on Nicky. I heard a moan and saw the boy I was just speaking of sitting up and rubbing his eyes. How kawaii, but if he knew I thought that I wouldn't be able to keep up with this train of thought.

"Where's Rayne?" was his first question, and it was immediately answered when the black kitten hopped into his lap. His finger tips brushed against its fur before he smiled and held it close. I will never understand his love for animals; well he cares everything that has a heart beat. Also caring for that bastard of a grandfather. But who can blame such a sweet child

"Well, how are Tala, Ian, Bryan and Spencer?" I looked at Nate and saw Nicky tense, and I mean, who can blame him?

"They're dead to me until I can understand why.", he stated coldly, and no one could miss the pain that shone in his eyes nor the tears that glistened in the light as he said those words. Sanie and Nate nodded and decided it best to taboo the subject as well as think of ways to torture the ones who caused his pain. I saw him nod and look around the room before nodding again. 'What are you doing?'

"Well, Nii and Nee say that the others are on their way here, and that their bit beasts are right next to each of us,||" he stated bluntly, and I couldn't help but feel the heat rush to my cheeks as Folborg rubbed her head on my cheek affectionately. I saw Wolborg with its head on Nicky's lap and Wyborg popping out of his shirt since it was cold. (Think Ayame from Fruits basket. Like how he did to Tohru.) I saw the Nicky had a red tint to his nose and on his cheeks.

"Master Nicolai, there a few guests waiting for you in the living room." We all nodded and got up to greet the others, except for Nicky who just laid down and pulled a Seaborg plushie version of its original self closer while Falborg was on top of Wolborg who was next him and Wyborg still in the same place.

'Some things never change,' I thought as Nate dragged me to the living room.

"Uh, Sanie why are you tryin to kill the Demolitio…n or do they go by a new name?'

Tala fell to the ground and, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer all assumed a defensive position.

"Calm the down you bastards. They aren't going to do anything unless you do," Nicky said bitterly as the bit beasts returned to their masters after a few seconds. Poor Nicky, he looks so alone in the middle of us all. I mean, all our bit beasts are next to us, and Dranzer and Black Dranzer are now where to be seen. 'They are too. They're inside me since it is safer at the moment,' He spoke to me as he glared at me playfully. I had yet to see an actual smile on his face since the departure from the BBA. The twins appeared and glanced at me before smirking in triumph and for some reason I felt the heat rush to my cheeks at their smug faces. I stood up and tossed a vase at them which was stopped by Nicky without even looking.

"What do you want anyway?" he spoke up after awhile, and Nate and Sanie were just leaning on the wall while pretending to shoot the Demolition boys. I know that Nicky has a lot to recover from, and I wish I could help him, but it can't be helped. I just have to wait patiently by his side, as do we all, so that we can live on in life. as we have been doing for the past couple of years with these abilities and powers.

**Thank you for Beta reading Miz! Sorry for keeping you up late and I can't help you with the internet.**


	10. nicky's bday bash

(Tala's P.o.v)

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**Eye contact conversations**

I watched as Nikolai stood there staring into space. He turned towards me and glared coldly for a few seconds.

"I may be blind but my heart can still see! I'm not some heartless person and I'm tired of everyone thinking I am. You don't know what it's like to be in darkness, always in the dark and never to see the light!" Nikolai shouted as he shook his head and put on a fake smile as he looked towards me again.

"Nicky, come on let's just get you out of those clothes." Sanie said and glared at us as if we would burn.

"Nikolai. We didn't mean to think that. That's what always comes to mind when we watch someone die. We just want to stop all the pain we were all put through." Spencer said and I shook my head telling him to stand down. **We should let him be**. I began pushing everyone out the door so Nikolai could get piece and quite.

"Just know that when this is all over we'll be waiting with open arms for you to you know visit or stay if you want." I told them and caught up to the others. When we got home I looked at the portrait of us in the third world championship and saw Nikolai's eyes looking towards us. But now I realize it was because he heard Ian pulling the ripcord on his launcher.

"He dodged it because he heard it coming. And I thought he saw me doing." I think that we need to give him some time to be his real self. Too bad I won't say my thought out loud I mean who would believe me saying something wise.

"Tala Sanie's on the phone for you." Bryan said looking completely confused and I know what he meant we just left and now she calls us.

"Yes? Oh I see well I don't know about throwing a surprise one but I'll see what we can do. And yeah I'll get everyone it's important to feel loved and I want my brother to feel it too. Yes, good bye." I said hanging up and looking at the calendar thinking about Nikolai's birthday,

"We're going to throw Nicky a birthday party one that he'll never forget alright guys?" I asked watching as they slowly nodded I felt myself smile. With that said we began everything and soon the party was set we just had to wait for the boy to arrive and yell surprise. I made sure no one was breathing when I heard his foot steps.

"SURPRISE!" we shouted and watched as tears began to fall down his cheeks. He soon began laughing after realizing this was no cruel joke. I felt like hugging him then and there. He looked towards me and opened his arms. I hugged him gently and patted his head.

"I really missed you little brother and hope that you may find it in your heart to forgive me." I whispered to him as I handed him the present I saved up for a few years. It was a silver chain with a beautifully handcrafted Phoenix made of gold and encrusted in ruby's, emeralds, and in the back was inscribed to my beloved little brother.

"Tala i… I don't deserve this." I put on his neck and held him in my arms just listening to his heart beating. How he suffered more than the rest of us. It broke my heart to realize how much he hurt to protect us and we couldn't see through the deception.

"Tala it wasn't your fault I did it all to myself. We shouldn't worry about that now let's just enjoy the party." I nodded and let him go to see what Bryan was up to since he was in the corner shifting his eyes to view the left and right side of the room.

"Hey what is that a smoke BOMB RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S A STINK BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Tyson shouted and I couldn't help but laugh at the extreme look of disgust on everyone's face as they smelt the bomb.

"Wow that's gotta be… hahaha so many sounds." I heard Nicky say before something hit the ground and I could only guess that the smell over whelmed him.

"Tala I think Bryan overdid the stink bomb. Open the windows it's so stuffy." Nate exasperated and collapsed outside on the balcony from the smell.

"Hey what color are those flowers?" he asked as he smelled the blue roses Spencer grew.

"There blue can't you see them? Or are you like Tala and Bryan… color blind." Nate nodded sadly and touched the rose petals gently. He cut one off and took out the thorns before handing it to Nicky and smiling at the curious expression on his face.

"Wait Nikolai you pretended to be color blind for us to tell you what color things were." I said barely figuring out how we could never tell that he was blind.

"The colors that Ian and Spencer described sounded so beautiful and I never thought that I would have to tell anyone about my life. I never wanted to get anyone else involved because of what happened to Sanie, Marlin, Kisa, Nate, and Sasuke. The twins as well… all the things that happened to them were my fault and you saw what I did to two of them." Nicky said holding the rose close to his chest and shaking slightly as he was probably remembering the sounds.

"It wasn't your fault and you know it Nicky, it was Voltaire's fault." I heard myself argue quietly before the next thing that happened. Everything went black and I was feeling so hot. Like I was on fire and I didn't like it.

"Tala!" I heard some one yell and well I began dreaming:

"_Tala hey come on what do you think about Kai and his chicken?" Ian asked and Kai looked at me expectantly._

"_Well Kai has a phoenix in the first place and I think I could take him." I said pulling the tough guy act and mocking Kai to see him laughing slightly._

"_Do you think I pulled off the tough guy act?" the others shook their heads and Kai just sat there giggling and shaking his head._

"_Huh? Sorry guys Boris is calling me I have to go." He said suddenly and left the room to head to the labs. He always knew when Boris called et we could never tell and he was always the one to help us out of trouble._

"_Kai sure is strong to put up with the abuse and the experiments." Bryan said and looked at me and so did the others as a scream ran loud and clear through the halls of the abbey._

"_**Tala wake up it's a dream!" **__I heard someone shout as we ran through the halls to see that guards were coming out and attacking us. We were doing our best to fight them but we were losing and our hole in the ace was hurting somewhere._

"_**Listen to us it's a flashback you need to wake up Tala we're free and not going back!" **__I heard someone yell and turn to look for the voice but got punched in the gut. I flipped the guard over my shoulder and heard a crash and glass breaking. 'Was it coming from the labs? Did they do something to Kai and where were the others?' I turned to run but I was tackled to the ground and sat on. I could feel the tears beginning to fall and I did my best not to scream._

"_**Hey it's alright now Tala, it's a nightmare and we're all here for you. So wake up and find the light… you aren't in the darkness anymore." **__I opened my eyes and saw the others standing there before the images faded._

"Hey there, now you came back to us." Spencer said tears running down his eyes and so were the others.

"You had everyone worried Tala… see you aren't in the darkness anymore." I turned to see Nikolai and he was bleeding and seemed badly hurt.

"Did I do that to you?" I asked fearfully and saw him shake his head before smiling at me and limping over towards me.

"See you don't have to be afraid because you're all free this fight is against me and my grandfather… no one else interferes, not even you guys." He said speaking to us all and I knew why. I hugged him as I began crying again, I couldn't help but cry at all the pain he had to go through.

"Neh Tala don't be that way, you're too sensitive for your own good." Nicky tried to joke but he ended up spitting out blood and swearing in every language twice as he covered his nose.

"Are you okay?" I asked him and he stood up abruptly and threw a knife at the door killing a man in a uniform with BV stitched to his shoulder. He looked around the room before sighing wearily. He looked so tired and sad.

"I have to go away for a while so I want you to meet Kai Alexander Hiwatari." He said as a boy who looked exactly like him stepped out of a portal and he went in.

"So it became too much for me in this reality then." Kai said his silver eyes staring at everything in the room. (V-force Kai/auish by a long shot)

"So what exactly is going on now because honestly the last time I came to this reality was when I was twelve and now I'm fourteen, oh and if I find out that you did anything to Nikolai I will personally behead anyone of you." He said silver eyes becoming stone hard.

"So then do you know us?" I asked a bit fearful. He looked at me his eyes full of so much pain and hurt before looking away and bringing a hand to his eyes.

"I thought I got over this damn it!" I made to move to him but his head snapped up and he took a step back his eyes looking wild and filled with panic.

"Stay back… don't touch me!" he shouted hysterically as he backed into the wall making sure that no one could touch him.

"Kai calm down what happened?" Sanie asked kindly as he shook his head taking deep breathes and shaking his head.

"Nothing happened why you would think something happened. All's fine and nothing happened!" he ended up shouting English going bad as he closed his eyes and held his head. He sank to his knees and just kneeled there until he looked up again.

"Kai calm down Nicky left because it was bad here so how bad is it there?" Nate asked worriedly as he kneeled beside Kai and just waited. Kai laughed lowly before it became dark and he looked up.

"Nothing bad at all…he's safe as long as he stay where I was at and he will." That's all he said before fainting Nate caught him and hugged him tightly before getting up and placing him on the couch.

"Poor kid I haven't seen him like this since 'that' time and well it doesn't get any better. Chibi-suke get me a that blanket and a wet rag he's beyond sick this time." He said sadly as he ran his hand through Kai's hair calming him down.

"Seeing you guys has triggered something bad Tala. I think all of you should not be around when he wakes up or it might get ugly and trust me you don't want to see that." Nate deadpanned before looking at the ceiling and counting backwards form ten and breathing out steadily.

"Kai wake up, come on wakey, wakey eggs and bacey my little turtle dove." Kai punched Nate so hard that Nate flew across the room and Kai was glaring at him with so much hate

"Never call me that if you want to live!" he shouted and then cussed before grabbing his sides and falling back to lay down. He gritted his teeth as he sat back up and saw Nate making his way back over to the couch with a smug look on his face.

"Nate it's so not good to see you again and a disappointment to see that you live after all." Kai deadpanned and Nate smirked before he kissed Kai on the lips and looking at Kai.

"Guess you still don't get embarrassed almighty Hiwatari." He responded smiling an evil smile.

"And you still don't understand anything but crave any attention you can get from me because you love me." Kai answered cheekily as he smiled and threw his boot hitting Nate straight in the kisser.

"Ah you cheated using your smile to distract me." Nate pouted and ducked the other boot which hit the wall knocking over the Demolition boys' picture and breaking it. Kai got up and picked up the frame brushing away the glass. An expression of hurt and confusion shown on his face before it transformed into anger and he let the picture fall before stepping on it and facing Nate with a mask of indifference.

"What exactly happened to bring a parallel version of me to this reality?" Nate giggled nervously and motioned for us to come out slowly so as not to trigger something in Kai.

"Voltaire happened again Kai but Boris died not that long ago."

"I think that both of our Grandfathers have been in contact as Boris is also dead and the machine was being rebuilt. And Cyber bit-beasts were created back there." He said rather bluntly. (V-force never happened in this reality. And G-revolution never happened in Kai's reality. Nicky and Kai live on parallel worlds. The reason for this power will be revealed soon.)

"Kai what happened to make you go into hiding? You said that Nicky should stay where you were and not move why?" Sanie said mesmerizing Kai by staring him straight in the eyes.

"Bad things happened… things I shouldn't speak of." He melancholy said as he leaned back on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. Sanie sat next to Kai and said something so quietly that I didn't even catch it. Kai tensed and pulled his legs closer to his body.

"Alright Kai we'll leave you alone for awhile and wait for Nicky to come back seeing as how you don't want to talk. Just get some rest because you're to sick to be awake." With that said she left the couch and entered the kitchen.

"Kai's so pertinacious about his health not mattering that it's so depressing. And he still as melancholia and Nicky's exactly the same!" she snapped angrily when we were all within hearing range. I left the kitchen quietly and went to the living room.

"Kai… do you hate me?" I asked him quietly as I sat in front of the couch before Kai's knees as he let his legs go. I listened to Kai's breathing to hear a slight wheeze and knew that he had a tear in his lungs from a broken rib or ribs.

"Lay down it'll make the breathing easier for you… you don't have to listen to me but I can't stand to see you like this. Because you are still my brother even if you are from a different reality." He laid back and relaxed a bit but was still on high alert. He shook a little but it didn't seem to be from the cold more like he was afraid of me.

"Are you scared of me… that I might hurt you?" I asked and he nodded his head slightly causing tears to fall from his eyes and mine as well. To think that the me of another reality had caused my brother fear and pain to see me.

"What did I do to you to make you like this… you're my little brother and I've tried my best to watch out for you."

"I can't tell you because this reality is different than mine… and if I were to say anything than this place will be influenced by mine and the worlds could collapse. So stop looking at me like that. Because Nicky wouldn't want to feel that you were like this you should be happy and carefree…" he trailed off as his eyes closed and he finally relaxed in his sleep. But for him to have ended up as badly as Nicky it must have been bad at his home.


	11. Kai and Nikolai

Kai's P.o.v. not Nikolai

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**Eye contact conversations**

'Kai I'm alright now we can switch back.' Nikolai told me telepathically and I got up and saw a portal open. I hugged Nicky and waved good bye to everyone before stepping through the portal and watching it close. When it did I turned around and saw the blood covered walls of the Hiwatari mansion and all the rotted corpses. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle to take to the basement.

"Anyone home?" I looked to see Brooklyn standing in the hidden doorway carrying a little boy around seven or eight at least.

"Jeez Kai how can you live in this death house?" I just stared at him then looked at the floor.

"Sorry." He looked at me guilty but I brushed it off and cleared the counter and took out the first aid kit.

"What happened to the kid?" I asked him and saw him fidget before scratching his head and shaking his head. 'Of all the years I knew him he was never nervous like this. But my memories from the days in the Abbey are still foggy so I don't remember much of my childhood. He just came and found me one day saying he was my best friend before I met Black Dranzer and lost my memories. He escaped the abbey and came to help me bring down my grandfather and Boris.'

"Did you see them hurt him?" he nodded and looked away as I cleaned the gashes on the boy's stomach before bandaging them up and leaning on the counter. 'Brooklyn was there for me since the beginning and still is here for me now but I never could do anything for him. He said it was enough to have me notice him at all. Said I was never really paying attention to him in the abbey because I was always sick or injured.'

"Kai you need to get out of here."

"No I'm staying here because they won't step into this place at all. It's safer here than it is in other places." 'His orange hair reminded me of Tala's hair and it hurt to remember Tala that look in his eyes and that look in the other one's eyes. Stop it! Stop remembering this!'

"Brooklyn see if you can find any one else in that school I'll go check at the hospital and see if I could bring more supplies. I'll clean this place up when we get back." As I finished saying this the boy awoke and looked at me before smiling at me in a silent thank you. 'He was mute and in a stranger's house thanking the stranger for saving his life.'

"Do you want to stay here or follow Brooklyn, he was the one who found and rescued you." The boy nodded to Brooklyn and followed him out and I did as well but I headed left and he went right. I passed right in front of the Granger dojo and headed into it for old times sake.

"_Hey Kai how's it going? Oh come on still with the silent treatment I mean I won fair and square at that tournament!"_

"_I know but its fun to watch you sulk when I don't talk." I told him and watched everyone laugh at him as he fell over I laughed as well then._

"_Hey Kai you want a hotdog before Max puts Mustard or mayonnaise or what ever it is he puts on it." Ray said as he tried to save me a hotdog but failed and ended up having his hair dipped in it._

"_Hilary did you see where chief got off to?" Tyson asked looking for Kenney and not finding him at all. I saw him walk into the kitchen to grab a cup of water but I liked watching Tyson act like an idiot so I just stood there. Maybe that was why I didn't notice my phone was ringing until Max told me._

"_Hello?"_

"_Kai you have to get out of there Voltaire he's in Japan and the others the-" the line went dead and the others were staring at me trying figure out what happened to make me look shocked._

"_RUN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted a second to late as a scream was heard in the kitchen and Kenny came out of there bleeding before he collapsed to the ground never to rise up again. The others managed to get over their shock and began to run towards him but I grabbed them and started running before Boris could find us out and kill them. We ran until I had them at my old hide out that was still in ruins thanks to Dunga trashing it._

"_Kai we left Chief how you could be so heartless and leave hi-" Tyson stopped talking I don't know why he did and even I now I still don't. But maybe it was because I was finally crying and he was shocked or maybe it was because I had gotten shot in the arm._

"_Shut it Tyson because I saved you all and doing this never gets any easier, if anything running away and leaving someone behind gets harder and harder. So just shut and sit still while I think." I snapped at him and tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop I just kept seeing the faces of those I had to leave behind. 'I'm so sorry mom, dad. I left everyone behind again and I can't even be strong for these kids.' Some put their hand on my shoulder and I barely stopped myself from hitting Tyson in the face. My fist was an inch away from his fear-stricken face._

"_I want you all to get away from me, when I help you get out of here and into a safe place hide and stay hidden until it is safe. I don't want there to be anymore deaths than necessary so I will call Brooklyn and he will guide you." They nodded silently while I hooked up Dizzy to my phone and watched as more tears fell to the floor because Dizzy knew that Kenny was gone. All I could hear was the dripping sound of my tears and blood hitting the floor as I waited to see if Brooklyn survived._

"_Brooklyn take the Blade Breakers to the hide out and make sure they survive until I take down Boris and my grandfather. When they are safe you can come find me at the mansion." He nodded and while I waited I began to tell the tale of my life and of the fact that I barely remembered my childhood at all. What made me tick and why I was and am the way I act._

Kenny's body was still there on the floor waiting to be buried so I gave him that honor to rest and made his, and Grandpa Granger's grave by the koi pond. I ran the rest of the way to the hospital and began grabbing whatever wasn't nailed down. And when I was ready to leave I set the bags down and went to make sure I didn't forget anything. I fell backwards and landed on some man that got shot in the heart. He had bright orange hair and ice blue eyes.

"Tala… when did they get you here?" I asked myself silently as I remember that it was him who shot Kenny and him who shot me in the arm. He had lost his self to the cyborg and now they had killed him. But when did they do that? After the cyber bit-beasts came and annihilated most of the city?

"Oh god Tala not you too, I've lost everyone now haven't I Brooklyn?" I asked holding back the tears as I listened to his erratic breathing. I closed Tala's eyes and grabbed a stretcher. Once he was placed on it and the supplies the boy was placed on top and we carried it back to the Granger dojo to bury him.

"Kai I found some other kids but they didn't want to come out unless they knew we could protect them. And this child's name is Niko and he said that he was abandoned in the beginning so he raised his self and would wish to join our family and share our name Hiwatari." Brooklyn told me and I remembered that that day all those years ago I unofficially gave the Demolition boys and any other child that wanted it my last name. The right to be part of my forever growing family, any one who would want the name, could add it on and I would treat them as such.

"Niko Hiwatari it is then, welcome to the family my son, and Brooklyn will be your brother/uncle." I said and he smiles happily as he helped me to put all the supplies back on the stretcher so we can head back to the mansion and get started on cleaning the place. When we arrived I dropped my end of the stretcher and pulled Brooklyn behind getting stabbed in the arm in the process.

"Tyson I think I stabbed someone." I heard a voice whisper loudly and helped lift the stretcher so we could enter. To see the Blade Breakers standing before me looking exactly the same in every way.

"What are you doing in my mansion stabbing me in the arm?" I asked and saw Max look away guiltily and the others laugh nervously.

"Tell me have you actually killed anyone to save your selves or did you scare them away by striking out blindly?" they nodded while I sighed and set the stretcher on the floor once we reached the kitchen. I took out some cleaning supplies and passed them out to everyone before staring at eth dead bodies and sighing again.

"How can you live in this dump Kai?" Tyson asked and Brooklyn and Hilary hit him on the head. I took another look around and apologized to him as I began picking up bodies and dragging them outside to the garden and throwing them in the holes I dug out before Nicky called to me.

"Kai are you alright you seem different and I don't think it's for the better." I don't know who said that but it brought back some many memories of the abbey that I had a bad headache. I almost tripped because I was so dizzy and just lifting my hands seemed to make me tired.

"_Oh come on Kai you can't be serious is that all you can do? I know you can do better you have to for us all." Brooklyn said to me as I almost fell thanks to the blood loss I've been dealing with for a few hours._

"_Shut it, I know I can do better and I don't need you looking over my shoulder."_

"_Kai you seem different somehow… I don't think it's for the better, what they did to you in the labs must have been worse than what happened to Maya." I glared at Brooklyn and he shut up quickly before helping get back to our cell so I could rest for a few hours._

"Kai hey there okay just breathe slowly and you'll be alright." I heard someone say as they rubbed my back, but I don't have time to be sick right now so I pushed them back and began to drag the rest of the bodies out. Five in each hand on two attached to my belt loop. Niko was sitting on the counter staring at me worry shining in his eyes and I didn't want him to worry.

"Hey don't worry I'm okay see? I won't let anyone hurt you my son, because I love." He nodded and I knew he was reassured so I went to finish cleaning up the house the best that I could. When I finished burying the bodies I went back in to look for some new clothes for Niko and Brooklyn I could change later I had other people to worry about right now.

"Kai get down here!" Brooklyn shouted and I dropped the box of clothes and ran to the living room to see Ian standing there bleeding and crying. I kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kai but I didn't want to lose Spencer and Bryan now that Tala is gone. He said that you have one month to join him or he's going to kill them and I don't want to be alone again. He said that I had to have proof of having seen and given you this message." I saw the knife and took it from his hand cutting my wrist and taking a smile vile out of my back pocket that I use for blood samples. And handed it to him after I cleaned up the cut and bandaged it along with his wounds.

"Don't forget that you three are Hiwatari's and I will find a way to free you all, and don't worry I gave Tala a proper burial so don't worry about that." He smiled and left through the front door making me feel so much more pain.

"I'll find a way I promise brothers." Brooklyn nodded and pushed a couch in front of the door and we put two bookshelves to cover the windows, slowly boarding up the house.

"Kai I think that Niko needs some new clothes since his are torn and bloody." I looked at Niko and saw him falling asleep so I went to pick him up and take him to my room. Once everyone picked a room that wasn't my parent's room I made sure that they had walkie talkies.

"I lost all of my sjema before I even turned fifteen. I can't stand seeing my family slaughtered before my eyes anymore Brooklyn." He put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head slightly and pulled me up so we could head back into the house since we were on the roof. As we got inside I found Niko in the living room staring at the bookshelves and I did as well.

"Did you read all of these books papa?" I looked at him and thought about the fact that he called me papa. 'I really am going to be this kid's father and there is nothing I can do to raise him properly except to stop my grandfather. I don't want to him to grow up seeing his type of lifestyle. And he can speak well do sign language and I can read it.' I nodded to him and he looked at me in awe as did Brooklyn because it was a lot of books.

"Kai I'm hungry can we eat something like a late midnight snack?" Brooklyn asked making the same face Tala made when he wanted something and knew he would get it. 'That's right Brooklyn is Tala's step-brother.'

"Kai you're laughing and crying… why?" I looked at him and realized he was right and began laughing even harder.

"You should have seen your face!" I said as I tried to catch my breath he looked happy to see that I laughed.

"I haven't heard that laugh in a long time Kai. The last I did it was before you killed your parents." I looked at him and remembered that was the memory that I was forced to watch every single time I rebelled and yet it never phased me like it did today.

"_Kai go get Tala and Brooklyn so we could start dinner for your birthday." My mother Lillian Hiwatari said and I ran outside to get them. When I got there they were on the floor unconscious and well back then I went to the abbey from five in the morning to seven at night as did the other Demolition boys._

"_Kai you will be returning to the abbey with me as will all of your friends. But the only to do that is to get rid of all of your parents so what do you say?" Boris asked me but I just glared at him so I didn't see that needle coming. That needle that always made me obey him even though I was acting like a caged animal._

"_Now the first ones to go will be the Ivanov's, Palpov's, Kruszvenit's, and then your parents." I looked at him and growled deeply before setting of to o and kill my targets. Succeeding in all of them and never once telling my family members of what I did._

"Kai snap out of it, it's not funny anymore." Max was saying as I stood there staring at the books remembering every face and sound uttered when they died.

"Did you know that it was I who murdered the parents of the Demolition boys Brooklyn? Your parents, Tala's, Ian's Bryan's and Spencer's and you already know I killed mine." I saw his pupils turns small and many gasps as the others heard I laughed at their expressions and left the room. I stepped into the kitchen and opened the mini-elevator that went to my parent's room. I climbed in and pushed the button to head up.

"Kai where are you?!" I heard Brooklyn shout from the kitchen and tried to hold back my laughter but it came out in giggles. 'I didn't know what was funny I mean Brooklyn was angry and would probably want to hit me so why was I laughing?'

When I climbed into my parents' room there rotted corpses were still there. Since I was six when they were there and now I'm fifteen. Grandfather would sometimes put me in here when I failed to do as he said or rebelled against him and the tape didn't work. I fixed mom into a new dress and dad into his favorite clothes, there now they look presentable.

"Kai where are you?!" Brooklyn shouted angrily and I looked at the mirror hanging next to the bed so mom could brush her hair.

"_Come here Kai let me brush your hair."_

"_Okay mama, wait I didn't put on my fins!"_

"_Fins?"_

"_Yeah Tala and the others call them that since Gwandfather tells me to put them on." Lillian nodded and started brushing my hair until it was down and braided it. My hair reached up to mid back, my hair was still the same length._

"_Kai remember you can't tell anyone you're a girl, especially you're grandfather." I nodded and she kissed my fore head before picking me up and carrying me to bed._

"_Where's daddy's big, strong little boy!" Dad said since he knew me as his son not daughter. Dad and Voltaire wanted a son and would have had me killed but mom told the doctors and they faked my birth certificates and mom never asked to know what I was so she didn't have pictures._

"_When you get older we'll start practice blading alright?" I nodded and then mom rushed dad out of the room. We slept together because she always had to make sure no one walked in on me getting ready to dress._

"_Oh, and Lillian, Father wishes to speak with us tomorrow about Kai staying full time in the abbey and coming out once a month for vacation." Mom looked at me sadly but nodded to him anyway making him smile as he left._

"_Don't worry my little phoenix I will always be here for you and when your father finds out we'll see where it is he stands." I nodded and fell asleep holding onto her night gown._

I looked at the brush and sat down to brush my hair. I had my hair down and measured it to the last time, it grew about a few inches very close to my tailbone.

"Kai where are you please come out now?!" Brooklyn still sounded angry so I got up and headed into the bathroom to start washing my clothes and hair. I didn't have time for a shower not while all these people were here. I looked at my tank top and skin tight shorts that went down to my knees.

I wore bandages around my chest and tight black clothes underneath to look less feminine than I already was. My mother taught me to dress like this so it was easy to hide up until now. Anyone could walk in on me in the shower so I only took one when I knew for sure no one would come. Or when I left the blade breakers to do as they wished.

"Just need to wait for them to dry and I'll be done getting dressed." I said to myself as I got started on drying my hair, it naturally went up into its spiky self with out my help it just needed to be dry.

"Oh, Nikolai I hope that you're doing better than I am… to think that you and Sanie both knew I was a girl when you touched my face. Please take care of your selves and the others."


	12. Enter an old friend

Nikolai's p.o.v.

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**Eye contact conversations**

'Kai' and "Nikolai speaking" to each other

_Changes to Kai's p.o.v._

"Nicky you alright now… I mean Kai was a wreck when he came."

"I know he had it rough just like it will happen here so if you can I want you to start preparing the hide out and make room for as much people as you can. Because just like Kai the Mansion will become the head quarters of it all." I said as Nii and Nee told me where to sit down. 'It was getting harder and harder to live being blind but at least I was used to it.'

"Nicky there's blood on you did something happen?" Nate asked and I put my hand on my cheek and felt the dry blood. 'Was it when I touched the wall?' Sasuke was poking me in the shoulder quickly as if trying to gain attention.

"Yeah? The blood came from somewhere so can we jus drop it and get ready?" I heard someone loading a bullet into something that sounded like a sniper but I couldn't be sure. I got up and closed the curtain that Nee said was open and barely stopped myself from running into Tala. 'Nikolai Tala seems worried about something and you should take a step back since Sasuke tripped.' Nii said so I stepped back and heard a loud thud and Sasuke hit the ground in front of me. He grabbed my hand and put it on his lips.

'Nicky there is someone outside the building we need to teleport them are you ready?' I nodded and he pulled me into a hug letting his lips rest on my cheek.

'I wish everyone in this room was in the hide out.' And then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

'I wish that you could see through my eyes when ever we speak!' Kai said and I found myself staring at a pale hand. Kai looked up and I saw a mirror reflecting us.

'This is how you look but with this color, our blood.'

"Why would you do this Kai? We are from different dimensions and its because of us that the worlds are in danger."

'Because we are the same and yet not the same. You deserve to see and be happy as do I but we are not.' She looked at me as she was putting on her clothes again and going back to our parents' room. We both had twin older siblings but mine was a boy and hers was a girl as for our older siblings mine was a girl and hers was a boy.

'Nicky Brooklyn is angry with me because I confessed to the murder of my parents and the other Demolition boys' parents. You did as well but you haven't told them yet have you?'

"No I haven't and I don't think I will not until I finish Voltaire and so do you. We always only have each other don't forget that Kai, you aren't alone in your suffering." She was nodding her head as she climbed back into the wine shaft elevator. It got dark and I thought I went blind again but she lit a fire in her palm so I could see.

"It isn't great being blind and in the darkness all the time, I hate it and when I go back to being myself I think I'll be afraid. I want to thank you for doing this though so if you need anything just name it and I'll do it even if it takes me to the grave." She laughed and then extinguished the fire as she blanked her face as the shaft came to a stop. We looked at Brooklyn for a minute before she touched the tear at the corner of his eye and went into the world of reflections. We sat on the ground and looked at the reflections of everything and everyone.

"Can you show me our precious people?"

'Sure I'll start with my life and we'll head to yours but first you have to wake up and we both have to get rid of Voltaire for good.' I nodded and we closed our eyes. So when I opened mine all I could see was darkness and I panicked a little.

"Nicky calm down it's just us! Stop setting things on fire and blowing things up!" I heard Sanie yell and scratched my cheek I guess I panicked badly.

"Nicky you were out for a while are you alright and why are you crying?"

"I want to see more than anything Sanie I just want to be able to see the colors of the rainbow. To see the sun and the light… to finally be free of the darkness." I cried and left through the reflection coming from the syringe that was in front of me. I managed to take myself to the hospital where I began work on the back up power because the first thing to go would be the hospital. Voltaire hated the weak so much that anyone sent to the infirmary in the abbey were killed.

"Hey Kai I thought you might need my help… or are you finally going by your true name? Nikolai?" I turned around and reached a hand up to touch the chest of someone.

"Mikhail is that you?" the figure in front of me laughed and slung me over his shoulder as he laughed.

"Have I been gone that long that you don't recognize my voice? I escaped the Sector 6 and found my way here by following the trails of your aura left behind." I lifted my hand and touched the back of his head and moved it along touching old scars and new scars alike. You couldn't see the scars of Dark Chaos but you could always feel them just like mine. I felt a frown and dropped my hand apologetically but Mikhail took me off his shoulder and hugged me.

"I missed you Nicky, I was blinded in the darkness for so long I thought I would never see again. But now I can and I almost don't want to anymore because of the pain in your eyes.

"I'm fine now help me set up the generators so we could head out and begin setting up areas for people to live in while I fight Voltaire. And I do mean myself because this is our fight." I felt a burning sensation in my eyes and my throat felt dry so I grabbed Mikhail's arm and pulled him into the world of reflections.

"That was close a security… that man's from Bio-vault! Their moving to soon."

"No I knew they would move now which is why I left the mansion. When he leaves us, we finish setting them up and then you have to head to the mansion because that is where the others are evacuating people quietly." He squeezed my hand and sighed before the man left.

"I'm worried okay and nothing you do can make it stop, I just want you to know we have your back and that Kai should know that as well." I nodded to him as he left my side and vanished from my senses. I slipped into the ventilation system and began making my way to the head doctor's office. No doubt Voltaire will take him out first to leave the others in panic. Besides I was forced to study everything a doctor knows and how they do it in any situation in case I injured myself.

'Nicky, I need your help for a little bit. Think you can astral project yourself over here?'

"Yeah just let me freeze the time and lay my body down somewhere not in the ceiling." Once that was done and over with I astral projected into Kai's dimension and found myself staring at myself. It was different and very strange to see the startle, sad and pained look I had.

'Yeah this is how you look Nicky and I look the same except our eyes and you know. We're still in the mansion hiding out from Brooklyn and trying to head to that school to evacuate it. But I need your help to distract Brooklyn and he others so I could leave.'__ I nodded and headed down the stairs since I knew the layout pretty well for a blind person. Probably because Voltaire had wires attached to my brain so I could learn things since I was blind so I was like a completed cyborg though none of the others knew it.

'Nicky please do not do anything that may cause a danger to your self.' 

"Do not worry I will be fine. Brooklyn where are you?!" I called out and listened to him as he ran into the kitchen I quietly snuck into the closet making sure my eyes were closed because then he would be able to tell the difference between us.

"Kai please I want to know where you are at, I'm not angry at all and Niko is sad!" he sounded desperate and I knew from Kai's tales that Niko is her son and he's like Chibi-suke and I guess he would be my son as well.

"Hey do you hear that?" Ray said and I silently climbed into the bucket with all the mops hanging out. My hair would blend in so I'd be safe unless they touched my hair then I'd be ousted.

"In here? No not here I thought I heard someone in here. But then again Kai is a master at hiding and at disguise." Brooklyn said and began searching through the things so when he touched my hair he pulled it and well like anyone who touches my hair I burn them. Well he screamed and I jumped running away quickly before they could catch me.

"Wait Kai please I just want to talk about what you admitted!" I could feel tears falling again and it was because Kai had to suffer and I knew I would as well for I don't want her suffering in this alone so I will tell them what it is that I had done.

'Nicky I'm almost done just need to get the kids into the house but I'm having trouble so can you get Brooklyn to see you and run out the door where we'll hide back in the world of reflections.'

"Kai wait please!" I ran straight through the door and reached a hand out so I could touch Kai when I reached her.

_I saw Nicky run to me with his hand outstretched so when I grabbed it was the moment Brooklyn opened the door and saw the kids._

'You alright Nicky? Brooklyn didn't hurt you did he?'

"No but he touched my hair and I burned him. Kai I want to see but I know I won't be able to not ever maybe."

'You'll see again Nicky, don't fret when the time comes I will hear your wish to see and you'll get it and we'll both be able to live in the light of the world.'

"Thank you Kai for everything that you will do for me, and don't worry I'll tell Tala about his parents for the both of us that way he knows about it." As I saw myself wave good bye I felt a tiny ray of hope blossoming in this desperate time of need for Kai and knew she would be safe until it was time for us to complete our mission.

"Excuse me doctor but there is a security breach so we want you to remain here in this spot until we have the area clear." A security guard probably male said to the doctor and left.

"Excuse me but I would like you to come with me please. For you own protection and that of this whole hospital since it is about to be brought down from with in by Voltaire Hiwatari." The doctor was startled and I could get where this person was coming from I mean who wouldn't be frightened of a boy coming down from the ceiling telling you the future. Well I would but that doesn't count since everyone says I'm weird.

"Who are… you're Kai Hiwatari. What exactly will happen and what role will I play?" it was a female and she seemed worried about the hospital from what I could feel and she didn't think that I would tell what will happen.

"Voltaire is trying to conquer the world. He'll start by taking down the hospital so I set up a back up generator to the one you have since it was sabotaged a while ago. I want you to live so you can keep this place running and keep it a safe haven for those who come here. My team mates are evacuating people to my mansion until the time to release them comes. The mansion is the head quarters of Japan and soon I will begin traveling to all the continents until everything is running and then I will face Vol…taire." I didn't notice that this doctor was right in front of me until she touched my face.

"You're blind how could none of us notice?" I pulled away from her and pointed to the ceiling quietly helping her get in and using an illusion to cover my tracks. The Bio-Vault soldiers shot at the illusion until they were sure it was dead and left closing the door noiselessly. Once they were gone I helped the doctor down and listened for static to find the television.

"That is not the on switch. Here I got it what channel?"

"Doesn't matter he'll broadcast it everywhere and probably want me to join him knowing that I'm listening."

"Some of you may know me and others may not. My name is Voltaire Hiwatari and this world will belong to me so surrender now or suffer the losses now. At this moment all hospitals are being taken out as well as all the doctors. So if you surrender to me I may help you take care of your sick. And to my dear Grandson won't you join your Grandfather or will you let me hunt down every team mate and friend you have?"

"Whatever old man you know my answer so get on with it and leave." I said as the t.v was turned off and the Doctor was worried that I would help get rid of the hospital.

"The power's off now. The back up generator was sabotaged so I set up another one that can't be taken down unless I put in the password. The password is light. Go turn it on and take care of those patients I'm out of here."

A/N: check out the profiles they were updated!


	13. Reunited

Kai's P.o.v

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**Eye contact conversations**

'Kai' and "Nikolai speaking" to each other

_Changes to Nicky's p.o.v._

"Kai won't you please come out? I swear on the cell bars that I won't do anything or say anything to you." I heard Brooklyn plea and it brought tears to my eyes but I was afraid and there was nothing they could do to make it stop.

"I've been hurt for so long how can I trust you?" I whispered and Brooklyn's aura became a dark purple it began to suffocate me but I didn't say anything nor make a sound.

"You can't Kai… but you can take a chance can't you?" I came out from the shadows and nodded silently to him. He hugged me as he cried so did Niko they cried as if I had died and then come back.

"I don't care about that Kai… because you are much more family and I would do anything to protect you even if you killed them I don't care it's in the past and we learned to forgive and forget the past!" I began crying as he said this it had hurt far worse to hear those words of acceptance than it did to hear words of anger and hate.

"Were you really that afraid of me and the words I had to say Kai? What did they do to you when I wasn't there?" I looked away in shame but Brooklyn wouldn't have that because he pulled my chin to look at him.

"Kai I will help you go back to being the way you used to be, the Kai who helped me out all those years ago. The one who Tala wasn't afraid to call out to when he could no longer stand tall." He smiled kindly as he hugged me again and then began pushing me to my room with Niko in my arms.

"Now I want you to rest with all the running around and hiding you did you must be tired. And no complaints I will have none of that." He closed the door as soon as I was in my room leaving me and Niko in darkness.

"Well let's get some rest alright Niko let's get you tucked in first." He nodded and crawled into my bed falling asleep instantly. I tucked him in and got into bed with him just watching as he slept on in peace and oblivious to everything around him. I kissed both sides of his cheeks and left the room quietly.

"Kai needs to rest so I want you to keep quiet and watch out for each other because I'm going out to do reconnaissance missions and get more supplies. So be good and I'll be back real soon." I heard Brooklyn say and the sound of the door closing shut along with Tyson shouting out that they were going to have a party with the kids. I felt along the walls until I reached the button to the underground maze in the mansion closing it after I got in. I made my way through the maze with ease since I knew the layout better than Voltaire ever did.

"Let me out!" a man shouted and I took the keys from my pocket to open his cell and take a look at him. He looked ugly considering I tortured him for information but he just wouldn't talk and my abilities wouldn't work on him because it was to dark and I couldn't turn on any lights because there were none.

"Tell me what I need to know and I will." He growled and I sighed thinking about Dark Chaos from this dimension. They all died because they got sick when that plague hit the abbey so none of them survived and neither did the clones. I couldn't save them and they knew it when they looked at me.

"Will you tell me or shall I finish cutting off that arm of yours?" the man whimpered and began to struggle violently I moved closer to stop him not counting on the fact that his foot got loose. He ended up hitting me right in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and making so much noise my head hurt.

"Hello who is down here?" I looked up right as a bright light was shone in my face and the man making him stop for a minute before kicking far more violently and hitting me in the head. 'Damn those idiots found out about the underground passage but how did they navigate here?' I got up and tried to steady myself but that guy must have given me a concussion or something.

"Silence yourself you fool. And you turn back and forget this whole thing." I said hypnotizing everyone in the room before shutting off the flash light Ray had and watching them leave me alone behind.

"Damn it I can't stand this anymore I just want it to end. Why won't it end?" I whispered as I tied the man's legs and arms together again. I took my belt and tied it around his mouth to keep him quiet. As soon as he was taken care of I made my way to the underground labs just to look at what it was that they did to Nicky and I all those years ago.

"Hey Sis, Bro how's it going being asleep and all. I mean here you live and with Nicky you died." I touched the tube that they were being held in sustained by being in frozen water. Never to wake up because of my mistake, because I tried to kill Voltaire and failed.

"Kai what is this?" I turned around to see Brooklyn and the others standing at the exit of the lab.

"_Kai you must kill anyone who steps into this room or they will kill your brother and sister. No matter if they are your friend they will never understand and act on emotion that shouldn't exist. Extinguish the enemy fire before they extinguish theirs."_

"Stand back now before I have to kill you." I threatened once I saw the look of disgust flash across their faces my grandfather was right they wouldn't understand anything.

BANG! BANG! I heard as I shot at Brooklyn hitting him in the arm and the leg not giving him a chance to run as I ran to him delivering a perfect upper cut. He fell to the floor with a sickening thud but I didn't even look I turned my sights over to Ray and Tyson since they were the closest. Just as I was about to shoot them was hit from behind with the pipe that I used to knock out the man in the holding cell.

"Stop it Kai why are you doing this?" I glared at Brooklyn as he extended his hand to me as if trying to reach out to me.

"No matter if they are your friend they will never understand and act on emotion that shouldn't exist. Extinguish the enemy fire before they extinguish theirs." I kicked and feinted right getting Brooklyn with a left hook knocking him towards Max taking him down as well. I backed up until I could touch the tanks and put my hands out to stop them from coming any closer.

"You have one chance get out and live or die by my hands leaving me join them!" Brooklyn looked at me as his eyes watered shaking his head slightly. He just kneeled o the ground bowing his head but I knew better than to let own my guard around him.

"_Kai don't ever once think that if your so called friends understand you that they would like to help you out and save them. They'll say there isn't hope and just have them killed you saw what they did to your clones once they wouldn't wake up they killed them didn't they?" I nodded to Voltaire and laid my head to rest gently on the tank that held my twin sister._

"_I won't let anyone touch you or hurt you more than you already are I promise to us and for Nicky."_

"Kai please don't do this we can help you just let us in didn't we just get over all of this?" Brooklyn pleaded and for some reason I just felt numb to everything like I used to back then. I touched the tank the held my twin for a second before looking down at the words I carved on the floor in front of them.

"_I have to remember this because I know I will forget. Don't give up on finding the cure we will revive them for our sake and get rid of the darkness that holds you Nicky. Once this is over we will leave the world behind and start over but first off this time years from now remember this! They will not understand and if you let your guard down they'll wish for the destruction so you have to end it yourself!" I was eleven when I carved those words on the floor and for a moment my sister and brother opened their eyes smiling gently as they shook their head and went to sleep._

"Goodbye sister, brother tell Dark Chaos I miss them." I turned around and slammed both of my fists into the tanks cracking the glass watching the liquid drain out and their bodies hit the ground. But then something I didn't expect happened.

"Kai don't cry." I opened my eyes after shutting them to stop the tears to see my twin and brother standing before as if they were never in a coma. They smiled and petted my head stiffly before pulling me into a hug. I for once just let go and cried into their embrace listening to my cry's as they went from sobs to wails in seconds.

"Shh Kai it's alright we know everything because of our other's and we want you to know we're proud of how you've turned out. Really proud of how you've turned your life around including Nicky." I nodded listening and yet not hearing anything at all.

"We're really proud of you and amazed at how you've grown but it's time to stop hiding. Right Nicky?" I looked up to see Nicky standing to the right smiling at me happily as he nodded before fading away and going back to finish his job.


	14. Protective older brother BEWARE

'Thoughts'

[Other language]

_Flashback_

"Talking"

**Eye contact conversations**

Braidon p.o.v.

"Shh Kai I think it's time to let the secret go." She shot out of our grip and stared at me with something akin to shock and fear. She shook her head vigorously but I caught her in my arms as she shook like a leaf.

"Brooklyn and Blade Breakers I want to tell you that Kai here is actuall-" I looked at her as she put her hand over my mouth begging me not to and it made me flinch to se her reduced to this. I rubbed her arm as did her twin but Serenity was smiling sadly at Kai she turned and faced the blade breakers.

"Kai is in fact my twin which makes her a girl." Kai broke down again letting go of my mouth and sobbing as she held onto me tightly. I looked at Brooklyn to see his face all red before he fell back in a dead faint. Kai tensed as she heard the thud and turned to see the blade breakers huddling around Brooklyn.

"Ow my head guess I chose the wrong time to faint." He muttered as he rubbed his head gingerly.

"Kai one good thing came out of this whole thing. I know I'm not gay now." He said it was such seriousness that Kai began to laugh while crying which soon became hiccups making her face flush crimson.

"Kai this is the first time I heard you hiccup! You sounded so cute!" Brooklyn admitted before his face turned red as he realized what he said. I felt something like anger as I saw that look in his eyes. Directed at my baby sister!

"WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS!" I shouted as I pointed at him. He stated stuttering and Kai was still hiccupping in her tears. I pulled her behind me protectively and pulled Serenity behind me as well.

"You won't get my baby sisters no way in hell." Brooklyn's face erupted like a volcano and he scratched the back of his head while muttering some weird things. Serenity glared at me and smiled at Brooklyn in a weird way;

"Now don't listen to our brother here he's just always been protective of his sisters. And besides that he doesn't know what he's talking about. Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Brooklyn. The blond is Max Tate, the cap is Tyson Granger, and the long black hair is Ray Kon." I looked at them and then at Kai who managed to calm down a bit and just stood there staring into space.

"Nicky~!" Serenity called and a transparent version of Nicky appeared looking annoyed as he was covered in some scraps and bruises.

"You should no better than to call me when I'm on a mission dealing with technology I need all the concentration I have since I'm blind." He stood before us floating above the ground with his arms crossed over his chest and a disk in his hand.

"Sabotaging something?" he blushed slightly and began to fade.

"Wait you have to introduce yourself to everyone." He smirked and completely vanished from sight.

"You do realize brother that if he were to introduce his self things would change in both places?" Kai answered wearing the same smirk before shaking her head and laughing as no doubt she and Nicky were speaking.

"YOU better not be insulting me Nicky!" she giggled a bit and whistled innocently as she left the lab with a snap of her fingers.

"I should have known better why?~ what did I do wrong to deserve this treatment!" I asked Serenity.

"You put worms in all the beds of the abbey." She deadpanned and vanished from sight obviously still miffed that I had done that to her and got her hair dirty.

"Well this is obviously a guy night as the girls are off doing who knows what. Lets get to know each other and say anything about my sisters and you'll wish you were a girl." There was a nervous shuffle well except Brooklyn who smiled almost as disturbingly as Kai when I put the worms in her bed. That very same smile that meant payback if I did anything out of line in front of her.

"I like you Brook, tell me more about your self because I can see the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He smiled wider and I knew I won his friendship out but that didn't mean I would let him touch my sister. Oh Brooklyn beware the wrath of an overprotective brother.


End file.
